


Unconditionally

by Mycreativewritings



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Adam and Russell are a tease, Aidan a dog, Aidan is a bit insecure, Aidan is an Artist, Dean has a lizard, Dean is a photographer, Dean is shy, Good Friends, Luke can play soccer, M/M, aidean, secretly crushing on each other, student!AU, their friends are shipping them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycreativewritings/pseuds/Mycreativewritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean are both young students in London. Both have their own group of friends and are doing good in college. They don't know about each other's existence until Aidan catches Dean's eye during a soccer match. Dean falls head over heels for Aidan and soon enough Aidan falls for Dean too. Both of them are too shy to start a conversation but once Aidan dares to step up, good things start to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello:) I have started this fic on my tumblr a while ago and I thought I'd post it on here. I hope you like it:) xx

“Come on, Luke. Bit more action.” Luke stopped running after the ball and turned to the side of the field. He raised his arms in defence and called back: “What’s that supposed to mean, Martin? I am in top condition! That ball is just a tiny bit too fast.” Martin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow: “Top condition, you say. If that’s so, go and run a few times around the field.” “Wha-Why?” Luke exclaimed. “You say you’re in top condition, show me. Show me I’m wrong.” Martin answered. Luke’s shoulders dropped as he made no movements. “Go on, or I’ll make you double it.” Luke’s eyes widened and he rushed to the side of the field to start his first round.

Dean shook his head and chuckled. Luke was always being annoying during soccer training. His excuse? “To bring in the fun. That’s all I’m saying.” Nobody took it as an answer but that didn’t seem to bother the man. But what else could you expect from a player from the university soccer team? They were all confident boys, relaxed and bothered by nothing.

“You can do this, Luke! Just a few rounds and you’re done!” Jared yelled as Luke was running as fast as he could. “Shut up, Jared!” Luke called back and nearly tripped because he was caught off guard. The guys laughed and got another deadly glare from Luke.

It was a beautiful day. After four weeks of just rain, the sun was finally shining in London, no cloud to be seen. It was rather hot and birds were singing all around them. The flowers around the university looked good and everybody was in a good mood. Especially because their soccer team had finally, after four years, made it to the finals and everybody was excited about it. It meant the entire school would be decorated and as it was being held at their school, there would be plenty of food and a party. Which was of course the main reason for their happiness.

Dean was proud of Luke. He has worked hard to get where he was now and it would a waste if he dropped it all. But Luke wasn’t the type to give up. Especially not what he loved. Which was something Dean highly respected. Especially because Dean hadn’t found anything he loved enough to not give up. Dean, Jared, Tim, Michelle, Emmett and Ben stood up when the training had ended. They walked down the steps and met up with Luke on the field. The boys was sweating and Dean handed him a towel. “Thanks, mate.” The Welsh man said. With them being New Zealanders it was always funny to hear Luke’s Welsh accent. It sounded so much thicker and they loved faking his accent. Which annoyed the crap out of Luke.

“If you can keep up this level of playing, I think you might have a chance of winning.” Michelle spoke up, arms crossed over her chest. “I hope so. It would be great if we could win those matches. The university hasn’t won in four years. If we could change that, boy I’d be proud.” Luke said, wiping away the sweat off his forehead with the towel. “We all be proud of you, Luke.” Ben said and patted him on the shoulders. Luke smiled and turned around when he heard his trainer calling out for him. Martin stood on the side, hands on the sides of his mouth: “Luke, are you coming to shower?” Luke thumped up and turned back to his friends: “I have to go. Meet you at lunch, alright?” They nodded and Luke took off. They all walked after him and turned into the opposite direction of where Luke went.

* * *

 

“Aidan, what the fuck are you doing?” Russell had looked up from his work to find Aidan placing all kinds of fruit on the library table. Apples, a pineapple, bananas and Russell even found a single grape among them.

“Just let him be, Russ. You know how artists are.” Lenora said, not looking up from her notebook. Adam chuckled as he stood up to help Aidan with his work. “It is just the way you see it, buddy. I think it’s art, you can’t even see what it is.” Aidan said, adjusting every single bit of the banana. Russell raised an eyebrow but didn’t react to it. Adam picked up an apple and looked at it. He looked back to the table where Aidan was focusing on placing the pineapple in the right position. “Aid, what am I supposed to do with this apple? Where do you want it?” Adam asked, looking at the apple whiles turning it in his hand. “Wait, Adam. This needs to be perfect.” Aidan said, waving his free hand up to Adam. Adam rolled his eyes and sat down again. “This might take a while, believe me.” Russell told Adam, him knowing Aidan a little longer than Adam. Lenora laid her hand on Adam’s shoulder when she heard him sighing: “Don’t mind it, you’ll get used to it.” “Please be quiet, Leo. I can’t focus if you keep on talking.” Aidan said, not looking away from the fruit. Lenora’s mouth fell open and she exclaimed: “Me? I barely said a word! These two are the ones you should quiet down!”

“Miss, this is a library, not a disco. Please lower your voice!” the librarian looked over her glasses and shot a glare to Lenora. Lenora shot an angry glare at Aidan and concentrated back on her work. The boys softly chuckled as Russell patted Lenora on her shoulders. Aidan walked over to her, gave her a kiss on her cheek and said: “Sorry, Leo. I won’t ever work you into trouble again.” “You always say that. You can’t keep that promise.” Lenora hissed back as she shrugged Aidan away. He rolled his eyes and snatched the apple out Adam’s hand. “Hey!” Adam exclaimed.

“Mister Brown, don’t make me throw you out of here again!” the librarian shot a glare at the group again and her eyes said enough.

Last week Adam was a bit too loud and the librarian had kicked him out as he couldn’t keep quiet. Adam just couldn’t be quiet when he was forced to. Libraries were not his place to be, but his friends loved it and Adam was always forced to tag along. “Why did you do that?” Adam lowered his voice as he followed Aidan back to the accumulation of fruit. “I need it.” Aidan simply answered and bent down. He carefully placed the apple next to the pineapple and laid the grape right in front of it.

“Done.” Aidan smiled and grabbed his sketchbook. He sat down in front of the fruit and started drawing it. It was one of his assignments. He had to use items used in daily life and make a portrait out of it. Aidan went for the most obvious, which was fruit. But fruit also had its way to be beautiful. All the different colours, different shapes, different sizes. It was a bit simple for a professional artist, but for an art student it was perfect.

“By the way, have you heard about our soccer team finally going to the finals?” Adam spoke up, reclaiming his place next to Lenora. “Yeah, I did. I see them training every day when I walk home. They are really going for it.” Russell said. “And so are the teachers. Mr. Scott is going wild on the decorations and promotion, jeez. There must be a poster on every single wall.” Lenora sighed, not really being into soccer or sports in general. She was doing journalism and preferred writing stories in the quiet library, rather than standing on the fields. Adam chuckled: “I’ve noticed. During one of Mr. Jackson’s lectures, he just came walking in with request for us to all go to the match. To support our boys. The man is so excited.”

“Are you going?” Aidan asked, looking up from his work. Russell shrugged: “I don’t know. Are you?” “I might go. After all, it does take place on our campus.” Aidan answered, sketching the banana. “I’m sure I’ll go. It’s special, guys! We don’t get to see this every year.” Adam said as he leaned back. “What about you?” Russell asked, turning to Lenora. She sighed heavily: “I have to go. They asked me to write an article about it so I have no choice.” “No choice? If you don’t like it, you could turn it down.” Russell said, a bit confused. “I couldn’t turn this down! If I can write a good article, it will work my grade up!” Lenora answered, like it was the most obvious thing ever and Russell should know.

“But your grade is good! How can you say it like it is actually bad?” Aidan asked. “The higher my mark, the better.” Lenora answered and wrote something down. “Well, if you two are going, than so am I. Should be fun.” Russell said, making his decision. “Aid, you should come too.” Aidan looked up and tapped with his pencil on the top of his sketch book. He thought about it for a minute before answering: “Sure, why not. Maybe I can get some inspiration out of it.” “Not everything should be inspirational.” Adam said. “In your eyes the world is just a big ball, floating in the cosmos. In my eyes, the world is a place full of life and beauty.” Aidan answered. Adam cocked his head to the side and rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

A week later, the time had finally come. The campus was crowded with people from different universities and the spirit was high. Loud music, lots of food, teachers in the colours of the school, mascots, the lot. Oh, and did I mention the food?

Despite the fact all the food looked incredible, Dean only had a milkshake with him. And his camera. This was a perfect opportunity to take good pictures and he couldn’t let that slip away of course. He walked around the campus together with the others. Luke was already on the field, doing some warm ups. The match would start in 20 minutes and Dean and the others saw that as a perfect opportunity to check what was there to be found. Jared was already carrying around a plate and Tim was just getting one, together with Ben. Michelle was satisfied enough with a bag of crisps and a foam finger to support Luke. Emmet was with Dean and only had a milkshake in his hand.

“I’m so excited for Luke. I can’t imagine what this must be like for him.” Michelle said, taking out a crisp. “This whole shebang the entire week, that was there for him. He is probably nervous, but we’ll see when we get there.” Emmett said, looking around him. “You boys should get foam fingers! We can all wave them together!” Michelle exclaimed excited. “Wave your hands in the air like you just don’t care. Say heyo!” Dean joked and waved his hands in the air. “Heyo!” the other boys copied and waved their hands in the air as well. “Dickheads.” Michelle muttered and prod her elbow in Dean’s rib. Dean jumped away and chuckled.

“The match will start in 10 minutes! Go now and get the good seats!” a voice belted through the speakers. Dean ruffled Michelle’s hair and they walked to the fields.

* * *

 

“There was really no need to expand this whole event. It’s just soccer.” Lenora said as she wrote down everything she saw. “Just soccer? These are the finals we’re talking about! This is life!” Adam exclaimed, being always excited about soccer. She simply rolled her eyes as they walked to the stand. Aidan and Russell walked behind them, sharing a bag of French fries. The bag turned out to be bigger than they expected and they had decided to share it. Just like Lenora, Aidan wasn’t the biggest soccer fan out there. But it was always interesting to go to a match. When you don’t really watch it often, the matches are always surprising.

The stand was already quite full but they managed to find a good spot. Well, Lenora wasn’t really happy with it, too afraid she would get a ball in her face. The boys persuaded her to stay and she took her place between Aidan and Russell. Adam was sat next to Russell and was already observing the field.

* * *

 

Dean and the guys were just in time to get the good spots. They sat down quite high and were able to see the entire field. They even spotted Luke and he saw them as well and waved at them. Dean thumped up to him, receiving a big smile from Luke.

“How long do they need before they actually start?” Ben sighed, getting bored due to the long wait. “Stop whining, Ben. They should start any minute now.” Tim said, stealing some food from Ben’s plate. Ben wanted to steal something back but the referee whistled and the match had begun. “Come on, Luke! You can do this!” Dean yelled as he followed every move with a tense body.

Luke was doing good, though he had almost tackled an opponent. Michelle was waving like crazy with her foam finger and Tim had, in his excitement, thrown his food on top of the man in front of him. Ben was bend over, encouraging Luke along Dean’s side.

* * *

 

“They are surprisingly good.” Lenora said as she wrote down every single move. It was near the end and still nobody had scored a point. “It surprises you? They have been working their butt off these last couple of months!” Adam said as his eyes flew over the entire field. “Don’t sound so offended, Ads.” Lenora scoffed. Aidan chuckled and looked at the players.

All of a sudden, the tall guy from their team gets the ball and raced towards the goal. Everybody around him stood up and started yelling and encouraging the boy. He laughed when he saw Lenora refusing to stand up and got up together with Adam and Russell.

* * *

 

“YOU GOT THIS LUKE! COME ON!” Emmet yelled as Luke raced away with the ball. “COME ON, LUKE! YOU’RE ALMOST THERE!” Dean exclaimed, jumping up and down. Michelle started waving wilder and Tim and Ben threw their plates carelessly behind them and started yelling along. Luke was almost there. The ball was glued to his foot, nobody could take it away from him. He slalomed around the opponents and was near the goal. Only the goalkeeper was there to stop him from scoring a point. But he was not going to let that happen. He raised his foot and kicked the ball. Everybody held their breath, time seemed to slow down. Luke watched the ball, hoping to make a point. The goal keeper ducked to the ball. He was a second too late. The ball blew into the net. The side where Dean was sat erupted in cheers and yells.

“YES! LUKE! WELL DONE!” Dean yelled as he clapped along with everybody else. He quickly grabbed his camera and made a few pictures of Luke cheering and running along the side, his entire team behind him. Dean trailed his camera over the audience and captured their smiles. He ran his camera over a small group of people and had to go back.

Dean zoomed in on one of them. A man, black curly hair. He was smiling and cheering along the rest of the people. He wore a jacket and his smile made Dean melt a little. He looked around him and made a few pictures of the mysterious man. He looked at the pictures and scrolled through them. He looked up from his camera and watched the man being attacked by another man, probably his friend. Dean’s strong shoulders drop, like the man made him weak. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. He simply couldn’t look away. The man was clapping and laughing as his friend hugged the shit out of him.

Dean snapped out of his trance when he felt Emmet’s strong hands clasp around his shoulders. Emmet was cheering and pulled Dean into it. Dean found himself being pulled back to his friends as he had trailed off. Dean’s head kept on snapping back to the man and eventually he couldn’t see him anymore. He felt himself getting disappointed. He had to find out who he was.


	2. What's your Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two:)

It was night time but it wasn't as quiet as it always used to be. 'The Prancing Pony' was filled with partying students.

'The Prancing Pony' was the all-time favourite pun from the majority of the students. It was close to university, it had a large variety of drinks and food, good music and the owners were always cheerful and welcoming. Richard Armitage and Graham Mctavish. Two muscled and tall men. When you would see them for the first time, they would look incredibly intimidating. Especially Graham with his tattoos and muscled body. But in reality the two men were as soft as a baby rabbit. Unless you bothered them or any of their friends.

Richard and Graham were good friends with Dean and co. When Dean came all the way from New Zealand to London with all of his friends, except for Luke, it was quite a schok. These men helped them through it and introduced them to a lonely stranger who would always hang out at the bar, alone: Luke Evans. They have been a tight unit ever since.

As for tonight, it was all about the soccer players. Especially Luke, as he scored the one and only goal. It was crowned and very festive inside. Students everywhere, beer floating around and Richard had put on colourful lights. Dean and his friends were sitting at a table close to the bar. Dean had enough with a cola, he wasn't a big fan of beer. The others did have beer, counting out Michelle. She was with Dean and only had Coca Cola. The group barely had time with just the seven of them. Everybody came congratulating Luke by either just a friendly pat on the back or they started a small conversation. Regardless the constant crowd around them, Dean was enjoying himself. The mood was good, his friends were happy and he was proud of Luke.

There was just one thing missing. The handsome stranger from earlier today.

Dean figured he was a student as he had recognised some of his friends. The girl has been in his class some days, her working together with a boy in class for the newspaper. With that theory, Dean thought that they would come too. Well, he more hoped it. He wasn't even sure of it.

* * *

 

Aidan looked up at the sign, The Prancing Pony. He never went to this pub, he always went to 'The Lonely Mountain', a pub a little further away. The reason was because he knew the owner very well. James Nesbitt was a good friend of his father and had moved from Ireland to London to expand his business a bit more. But for tonight it was The Prancing Pony.

"Are you coming, Aid? Or is the sign so interesting?" Russell grinned as he patted Aidan on his shoulder. Aidan looked down and laughed: "I'm sorry." Lenora smirked and Adam threw his arms around Aidan’s shoulders.

They walked inside and were greeted by the smell of alcohol and lots of people. The music was loud and Aidan could spot several soccer players in their team shirts. There were very few people dancing, most of them were just talking with each other. This pub was very different in comparison to James's one. It was bigger, it definitely had more seats and it wasn't as old fashioned as The Lonely Mountain. Aidan had been here a couple of times before but then he found out about James and he went there ever since.

The group of friends tried to find their way through the crowd whiles looking for a free table. They spotted one close to the bar and decided to sit over there. Aidan looked around him as they walked to their table. He knew most of the students came here, but he never expected so many. Especially not for a small party after just winning the soccer finals. Alright, maybe he did. They sat down and Aidan readjusted his beanie. He was wearing a red one, his favourite. He wore a pair of jeans, a leather jacket and grey sneakers. And as always, green knitted gloves. He never went out and about without them. As soon as he gets out of bed, he puts them back on. Lenora always likes to think of it as something unusual artists do.

“Anybody preferring a drink?” Aidan asked once they were sat down. “Cola would be nice.” Lenora said, reaching for her wallet to pay for it herself. “I take a beer. And I suppose Adam want one as well?” Russell looked at Adam and the young man nodded. “Alright. Be right back.” He took their money, grabbed some for his own and walked over to the bar.

* * *

 

Dean took a sip from his cola as he looked around him, hoping to see the strange man. Two hours had passed and Dean still couldn’t see him. He sighed and turned to the bar to check out what Graham was doing. He nearly spat out his drink and his eyes widened. The stranger, he was there, ordering something at the bar. He felt his knees weaken again when he saw the beautiful man. He was wearing a beanie now and Dean thought it looked adorable on him. Adorable? Dean thought to himself. You need to calm things down. You don’t even know him. He stared as the man was seemly explaining something to Graham, who was listening with a close ear to his story. He was tall, taller than Dean had expected. And he was wearing gloves. That was something different. He didn’t see them at the field but Dean had to admit they looked good on him. They were fingerless, which only made it better.

Dean had no idea how long he was staring at the man, but when he felt a light tap on his shoulders, he slightly jumped and turned around. His friends were grinning at him and he sighed: “You scared me.” “What were you staring at? You were completely zoned out.” Jared said while Dean turned back to them. “I wasn’t staring at anything.” Dean answered quick. Maybe a little too quick. “Or should we say someone?” Emmett grinned with a mischievous smile. “I was not staring at something or someone!” Dean hissed, like it was top secret what they were talking about. “Oh, really? Look back then. If there isn’t anything to stare at, you won’t zone out.” Michelle said, challenging Dean. Dean gulped. This was the first time he wished the stranger wouldn’t be there. “Well then, if there isn’t anything to look at, why would I turn back?” Dean answered. “Come on, Dean. That means there is nothing to be scared off.” Luke smirked. Dean swallowed away a lump in his throat and sighed. “Fine, I’ll do it.” He said and turned around. He was kind of relieved when he didn’t see the man anymore. But there he heard it.

That laugh.

That same cute laugh he heard earlier today. Without realizing, Dean slightly turned his head and spotted the man at a table. With the other friends. Dean dropped his shoulders and tried too hard not to smile because of that laugh.

“Caught you! You are staring at someone!” Dean snapped back and saw his friends laughing at him. “So what?! Does it matter?” Dean exclaimed. “No, but you didn’t say it yourself. Dean, it’s cute that you’re liking someone! And seemly you are liking this person very, very much.” Tim grinned. Dean turned red, Tim was right. “Who is it? Is it that girl?” Ben looked at the group Dean was so intensely staring at and tried to figure out the crush. “No, she is not!” Dean exclaimed annoyed. “Oh right, you barely date girls, do you? Ehm, it can’t be those two boys. They don’t look like your type.” Luke pointed to the boy sitting next to the girl, Adam and the boy with the sweater, Russell. “Lukee.” Dean whined irritated. Luke laughed. “Then there is still one option left, Deano. Is it that curly haired lad?” Emmett asked. Dean tried not to blush, but failed miserably. “It is! Aawh, Dean!” Michelle cooed and ruffled his hair. “You should go and talk to him.” Jared said.

“Talk to who?” They looked up and saw Graham standing at their table. “Graham!” Luke exclaimed. “Hey, guys! Luke, congratulations, mate! I am damn proud of you.” Graham said and patted Luke on his back. He threw his wet towel over his shoulders and asked: “Who are we talking about?” “Dean’s little crush.” Michelle grinned. “Guys!” Dean exclaimed and let his head fall on the table. “Dean? Has a crush? Who is it? Maybe I know the person.” Graham started to look around, like he could already tell who it was. “It is that man over there, black curly hair.” Ben pointed to the group and Graham started smiling: “Deano! You are lucky, I just spoke to the lad.” “I saw it, yeah.” Dean growled. “His name is Aidan, if you must know.” Graham said. “Aidan?” Dean was right up again and looked at the man, Aidan. “Yeah, he is an art student and he usually doesn’t come here. You know the owner of ‘The Lonely Mountain’? Old friend of his fathesr.” Graham went on.

Dean couldn’t look away from Aidan, the man was looking too handsome is this particular light.

“Deano, are you still on earth? Stop staring at Aidan for a second.” Jared joked and Dean shot him a deadly glare. “Oh, right, and by the way. Aidan is Irish.” Graham said before leaving to help out a lost costumer.

“Well, well, Dean. There you have it. Basic information about our beautiful stranger.” Ben grinned. “Shut your face, Ben.” Dean growled. Dean was still blushing and the others grinned at him. “You know what, this is too embarrassing. Anyone fancying another drink? Let me get it for you.” Dean quickly stood up and immediately walked away, already knowing who wanted what.

Dean sighed as he leaned over the counter. Richard stood in the back, calling with someone. Graham was helping out some costumers. He leaned on his elbows and crossed his legs. He wiped out his phone and whiles waiting for either Graham or Richard to come over to help, he started playing ‘Don’t tap the white tiles’, as he was basically addicted to the game. Dean suddenly felt the presence of someone else next to him, but he didn’t bother looking up. High chances he didn’t know the person. But he couldn’t resist from peaking over at the man next to him. He noticed the green gloves on the counter and he suddenly realized it was Aidan standing next to him. He looked up and met a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Dean wanted to panic, not knowing what to do. This wasn’t what he had imagined. He wasn’t prepared for this! Dean quickly looked back on his phone, looking away so Aidan wouldn’t see his red face.

* * *

 

Aidan was quick with finishing his drink and started looking around him again. He saw a lot of familiar faces, though he had never spoken a word to them nor did he know their names. He was kind of a loner on school, with his other friends. They were the only friends he had but he considered himself very lucky to have such good friends. He wasn’t someone who’d complain quick. As he looked around him, he heard someone next to him standing up and he turned to the table. The man who stood up looked rather embarrassed and his friends, at least that was what Aidan was suspecting they were, were grinning at him.

Aidan had to look twice before believing the man might be actually real. His eyes widened and he felt his breath being taken away. His lips curled up into a deformed smile and he felt his legs weaken. His knees started to tremble and his mind when completely blanc. What the hell was going on? Aidan looked good at the stranger and felt the feelings only getting worse. He was, he was good looking. Very good looking. His blond hair looked fluffy and all Aidan wanted to do now, was to ruffle it. He wore a white denim jacket, with a loose blue shirt underneath it. His pair of jeans fitted him very well and those brown boots were just looking stunning on him. He was not good looking, Aidan thought to himself. He was handsome. And handsome in a very wide term. Everything was perfect with the man. His fluffy hair, his posture, those beautiful legs, his stunning lips, those cute little fingers and the eyes, the eyes were just stunning. He was just very, very cute.

Hang on, cute?

Aidan was surprised and shocked by himself. He just called a complete stranger cute. But he couldn’t remove it from his mind. The man was darn handsome and cute. Aidan watched as the man walked over to the counter. He looked back at his friends and back to the stranger. Should he go and talk to him? What would he think when a sudden stranger started talking to him? But what if he never saw the man again? He would regret his decision so much. He doubted it for a few seconds, but he was quick with making his decision. He turned back to his friends: “Guys, I am going to get something to drink.”

“Already finished your beer?” Lenora asked surprised. Aidan shrugged: “I was thirsty. Be right back.” He jumped up and tried to walk over as casual as possible, even though is mind and body had turned into jelly just looking at the strange, blond, short man. Aidan laid his hands on the counter once he reached the man and had to calm himself down before doing something stupid. In the corner of his eye, Aidan saw the man was playing ‘Don’t tap the white tile’. And he was good at it. He had reached the 300 now and was still going. Aidan himself sucked at it. He never got further than 10 and had deleted the game from his phone. All of a sudden the man pressed a white tile and was finished. 450. That was a very high score. The man wanted to start again, only this time there came a small note in the beginning: ‘Take a break!’. Aidan saw this as the perfect chance swallowed away the nerves. Don’t fuck this up.

~~

Dean gulped when he saw the ‘Take a break!’ note appear on his screen. Should he go all badass and just keep going? Or should he listen and stop before he completely embarrasses himself in front of Aidan? He decided to go with the last and clicked the game away. Just then Aidan decided to speak up: “That’s a, eh, every good score you got there.” Dean had to keep himself from smiling, not believing Aidan is actually speaking to him. He turned to Aidan and made himself nod: “Oh well, i-it is something.” He stumbled out. Aidan smiled and Dean felt himself melt all over again. “Do you play it often?” Aidan asked, checking if either Richard or Graham was available. “I kinda do. The game is like my baby, right?” Dean said and he could just sink through the ground. Why did he say that? The game is like my baby? Seriously? What the hell, Dean?! He thought to himself, looking away.

~~

“Do you play it often?” Aidan asked and he could just hit himself. What kind of question is that? Of course he plays it often, didn’t he see how good he was at it? Oh boy, the man must think he is a loser already. And it hasn’t even been 5 minutes. “I kinda do. The game is like my baby, right?” the man answered and Aidan smiled. That was cute. Aidan liked that answer. “W-Why did I say that? I’m sorry, that just stumbled out of my big mouth.” The man suddenly apologized. Oh no, did he make him feel uncomfortable? Aidan had to think of something to answer. He played with his gloves for a bit before answering: “Oh, it’s fine. We don’t know each other, right? You can say stupid stuff. Not that you just said something stupid or anything!” Aidan closed his eyes out of frustration, this wasn’t going well at all.

~~

Dean wanted to giggle. Aidan was stumbling and he found it very attractive. Was he nervous? Was he actually nervous? No, of course not. Why would someone be too nervous to talk to him? Dean stopped thinking to himself and focused back on Aidan. The man shook his head and reached out his hand. Dean blinked at the gesture. He was finally doing it, he was introducing himself. “I’m Aidan.” Dean took his hand and had to keep himself from shaking when he touched Aidan. His hands were soft and Dean didn’t want to let go. Aidan slightly moved his hand and Dean realized he had been holding his hand for way too long. “I’m so sorry. Yeah, I’m Dean. Dean O’Gorman.” Last name? Really? He pulled back and Aidan said: “I’m Aidan Turner, if you want to know my last name. Nice to meet you, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it:) You can also find this on my tumblr: http://deanoandaidan.tumblr.com/


	3. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Aidan's friends start to interrogate them.  
> Not in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

“Dean. That’s a nice name.” Aidan said as Dean pulled back. Dean smiled and Aidan just wanted to capture that beautiful smile.

“Thanks. A-Aidan is cool too.” Dean answered. Aidan could swear Dean was blushing. That only made him even cuter. And that accent, he only noticed now as he hadn’t been able to focus on anything but Dean’s eyes.

“You are not from around here, are you?” Aidan asked, checking again to see if one of the two men was finally done. Not because he wanted them too, heck he was enjoying talking to Dean, but if he didn’t, Dean might suspect something and that was the last thing he wanted.

“No, I’m not. I’m from New Zealand.” Dean answered in his cute accent.

 _New Zealand._ Aidan thought. “That’s far away.” He said, stating the obvious. Dean cracked a little smile: “It is. But I’m not alone, my friends joined me to come and study here.” “Really? Mine didn’t. They all decided to stay back home.” Aidan said, finally seeing Richard coming over. “Back home?” Dean asked, putting his phone in his back pocket.

Oh right, he didn’t say he was from Ireland.

“Yeah. I’m not from London either. I’m from Ireland. Hence the stupid accent.” He said and quickly ordered something for himself and his friends. “It’s not stupid, I like it.” Dean answered and quickly looked away. Aidan felt like something exploded inside of him. Dean liked his accent, he actually liked it. That’s something as Dean’s own accent was literally to die for.

~~

“I like it.” Dean said and he had to look away. Was that too quick to say? He couldn’t help himself, Aidan was being so nice to him. He just had to say it. _My god_ , _he must think of me of no more than some idiot._ Dean thought.

“Do you? Thank you, mate.” Mate. Aidan just called him mate. Dean felt his knees weaken all over again. The way Aidan said mate was just flawless. He was much more perfect than Dean had expected him to be.

“There you go, lad.” Graham handed Aidan his order on a plate and winked at Dean. Dean shot him a glare and quickly turned back to Aidan. “I think I need to go now, my friends are probably waiting for their drinks. It was nice to meet you, Dean.”

Those words made Dean’s legs stop shaking. Aidan was leaving again. Just when it was going great, Graham had to hand him his drinks. Great.

“Oh, that’s fine. I still need to wait on mine.” Dean answered and just wanted to sink through the ground. Aidan smiled: “I’m sure you’ll get them in no time. Speak to you later, mate.” Aidan turned around to walk away, but turned back: “By the way, I forgot to congratulate you on your friend. Heck, he’s good.” Dean smiled: “I know. He’s the best.” Aidan smiled: “Later, Dean.” He turned around again and found his way through the crowd, back to his table.

* * *

 

Dean turned back and he was feeling hot inside. The fact that Aidan talked him was already excited enough, but that he said that he would talk to him later was just the bomb. Aidan wanted to speak to him more often! Or was it just a saying you use when you leave again?

Dean didn’t realize he was glowing until Richard pointed it out: “Dean, you are turning glow in the dark. Need a drink?” Dean snapped out of it and looked up at Richard. He shook his head: “I just need some drinks for the others. I don’t need anything.” Richard raised an eyebrow: “You alright?” “Oh, he is better than alright, Richard. His crush just talked to him.” Graham bothered in. “Graham!” Dean exclaimed and hit him on his arm. Graham grinned and Richard said: “Crush? Dean, you mean that man that you just happily talked too, you like him?” Dean didn’t answer and Richard smiled: “There is nothing to be ashamed of, Dean. He seemed like a nice young gentleman.” Dean sighed.

“Did you get his number?” Richard than asked and Graham started laughing. “My god, Richard!” Dean cried out. “But in all seriousness, did you?” Graham asked, joining them again.

Dean said nothing for a second. He blinked a few times before saying. “Fuck.” “I take that as a no then.” Graham sighed. “Oh shit.” Dean whispered. “Deano! That’s the first step towards a relationship! Always ask their number!” Graham exclaimed. “Well, I’m sorry for not thinking about that! I was nervous, alright? I didn’t think about that!” Dean responded to him.

“Hey, hey. Don’t start winding up about it, alright? He goes to the same university, am I right?” Richard stopped their yelling. Dean sighed and nodded. “Well than, what’s the problem? Just look him up again, start a conversation and then ask for his number. It’s not so sudden than, now you know each other.” Richard said, cleaning some glasses. “I suppose you’re right.” Dean said, running his hands over his face. “You don’t suppose, you know I am. Now go on and bring this to the lads.” Richard handed Dean his plate and patted him on his back. Dean sighed, smiled and got up. “Go for it tiger. Next time you’re here, you better have his number.” Graham called after him. “Shut up!”

* * *

 

“Finally! What took you so long?” Adam exclaimed as Aidan sat down. “They were busy, it’s not my fault it’s crowded here.” Aidan answered, giving everybody their drink.

“That’s the only reason?” Russell asked, taking as sip from his beer. “Yeah? There were just a lot of people there.” Aidan shrugged, taking the lid off his beer. “Sure there were, Aid.” Russell answered, grinning. “What are you trying to say?” Aidan asked, sensing something between them.

“There were barely people when you got up. When I looked up to see what took you so long, I only saw one guy. One guy you were talking to.” Russell said. “What’s that supposed to mean?!” Aidan exclaimed. “There was really no reason for you to get up and get more drinks, was there? You just wanted to talk to that guy.” Russell said, making his point.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Russell! Really?” Aidan sighed. “Don’t try to deny it, buddy. I saw it too. But I have to say, good choice, mate. Good choice.” Adam grinned, ducking away from Aidan’s hand. “Shut up, you two. Dean was not the reason.” Aidan said. “Dean? So you know his name. That’s a good sign.” Lenora said, taking a sip from her cola. “Not you too, Lenora! So what if I talked to him? Does that really matter?” Aidan asked, getting a bit embarrassed now. “Normally, no. But if you like the guy, yes.” Russell said. “Wha-How you do even know I like him?!” Aidan exclaimed.

It took him exactly 3 seconds before realizing what he said. His eyes widened and he tried to cover it up: “As a friend, obviously. I like him as a friend.” It didn’t work, his friends were only grinning at him. “Got you. Ignore it as much as you want but you can’t turn away from it.” Adam said. Aidan sighed: “Is that really so bad?” “No, of course not. I just think it’s funny how you normally don’t even try to walk up to someone you like and now you do it in one finger snap.” Lenora answered. Aidan shrugged and turned back to the bar. Dean was gone now too.

“He’s over there, if you must know.” Russell pointed to a table not far from them and Aidan immediately turned around.

Russell was right, Dean was indeed over there. His friends were trying to explain something to him but all Dean did was hiding his head in his arms. It looked incredibly funny and cute to Aidan.

“Have you got his number?” Adam asked. Aidan’s eyes widened and he turned back. “I-I don’t! Shit, I said ‘speak to you later’ to him! How the fuck do I do that if I don’t even have his number?!” “Alright, alright. Calm down, Aidan. This is easy to fix.” Lenora said, laying her hand on Aidan’s shoulder. “How? I don’t even know if we go to the same university.” Aidan sighed. “He does.” Lenora simply said. “How do you know?” Aidan asked. “You know Mitchell, right? The guy who takes the pictures for me? He goes to the same class as, Dean you said, right? Yeah, Dean.” Lenora stated. “Really? Than how come I never spotted him or any of his friends?” Aidan asked. “I suppose because you both have different studies?” Lenora suggested. Aidan shrugged.

“Then that’s done.” Adam said. “Then what’s done?” Aidan asked. “Classes start again in two days. You are going to look him up and ask for his number. Easy as peace.” Adam said, clearly proud of himself. “Easy as peace, you say. Peace is not fucking easy!” Aidan exclaimed. “Calm down, mate. All I am saying, is that you should just go for it.” Adam said.

“Have you all finished your drinks? Shall we go then? It is getting a bit too crowded now.” Lenora stated, never liking big crowds. They nodded and stood up. “Come on, let’s go. And Aidan, try not to stare as we go.” Adam joked and Aidan hit him behind the back of his head. Lenora rolled her eyes and pushed the boys towards the exit. She looked back to see if Dean was looking, and indeed he was. He quickly looked away and Lenora grinned.

* * *

 

Dean just wanted to disappear. All of his friends were overloading him with questions about Aidan and he just wanted them to stop. It was annoying. “Guys! Please stop it!” He exclaimed, hiding his head under his arms.

“Sorry, mate. But you actually did it!” Jared patted him on his back. “Well, actually Aidan did. He was the one to start the conversation. Which I see as a good sign.” Luke said. “Good sign?” Dean sighed, looking up. “That he might like you back.” Luke answered. “Aidan doesn’t like me back! Why would he?” Dean responded, a bit disappointed. “Why? Mate, you are the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for! You are sweet, handsome, caring and above all you would do anything to make your partner happy.” Luke answered and wrapped his arms around Dean. “Thanks, mate.” Dean smiled and in the corner of his eye, he saw Aidan getting up. He was leaving.

Dean looked up and saw his lady friend pushing him out of the door, his friends walking in front of them. The girl turned around and looked at Dean. He saw a smile on her face and quickly looked away. What did that smile mean?

“Aawh, he is leaving! Mate, as soon as university starts again you are going after that number. Seriously, this might be a potential relationship.” Tim said. “Tim.” Dean moaned. “I kid you not, Dean. I want you to be happy and I think Aidan will be the key to your happiness.” Tim simply stated. “Key to my happiness?” Dean asked. “Yeah. The Kili to your Fili.” Tim said. “The what to my what?” Dean asked confused. “Kili to your Fili? Tolkien? Nevermind.” Tim sighed.

“He is the Hercules to your Iolaus.” Ben grinned. “We don’t talk about that!” Dean exclaimed. “What? Was it really that bad?” Emmett asked. “Leather pants are not the best.” Dean growled. They laughed. “Anyway mate, you are going for it. Alright?” Luke asked, looking Dean directly in the eyes. “Fine. I will.” Dean sighed. “I didn’t hear you.” Luke said. “I will do it!” Dean exclaimed annoyed. His friends grinned and continued their other conversations.

But he was going to do it. He was going to get Aidan’s number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon:) I do have a lot of tests coming up next week, so there'll be a lot of studying for me, but I've already written the next chapter so I can easily post it:) Thanks for all the kudos! :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this as well on my tumblr (including all the memes) : http://deanoandaidan.tumblr.com/unconditionally


End file.
